vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dreamslayer
The Dreamslayer is a main character in Vigilance Chronicles and the main antagonist of the Outbreak Series. He is a Dragos, a dragon species that appeared alongside the dinosaurs in prehistoric Saurotopia, transformed and corrupted by Malassa, the matriarch of his clan, into a hideous immortal monster. The Dreamslayer leads the Undead, and takes up the name that strikes fear into the hearts and minds of the outbreak survivors, until at that point they dare not speak of it. He becomes the arch-enemy of Vigilance, as he is presumed to be responsible for not only the outbreak but the death of his cousin Sally; the latter is actually Malassa's doings to destroy Vigilance and the Raptorclaw Family prophesied to defeat her and stop her plans of dominating the planet. Overview Appearance The Dreamslayer has been much of a speculated mystery of what he really is and where he comes from, due to his grotesque appearance of a dark shadowy dragon-like creature with a seemingly concealed face behind his 'hair' and red bloodshot eyes. Many believe that he is extraterrestrial as no other creature could take the shape of this alien form. It is only the possession of and the visions generated by Power Gems that his backstory is explained. Before his nightmarish form, the Dreamslayer is once a Dragos, one of the two races of prehistoric dragons that first appeared and co-existed with the dinosaurs in Saurotopia million of years ago before the latters become sentient. A giant 50 feet (15 meters) long Dragos individual is a bipedal bird-like creature which bears a pair of curved horns on top of its head, a clawed finger on each winged arm, and powerful hind legs equipped with sharp talons, with a wingspan as equal to its length. It breathes devastating fire produced by its throat glands; an ability granted once the Dragos reaches full maturity. It is unknown whether the Dreamslayer will retain his appearance in the film reboot version or take on a new appearance. Personality Unlike many of his fellow Dragos of his clan who are fierce, aggressive and merciless beings, the Dreamslayer, who started out as a young nameless dragon, is one of the first of his species to obtain an understanding of the outside world driven by his curiosity. While most of his other kind desire to take over Saurotopia as the dominant predators and race, and view the other co-existing life forms' predator-prey relationships as a threat to their existence, the Dreamslayer discovers this as a blessing upon observing the other creatures living in families peacefully. This leads him to question Malassa's intentions and doubt towards her, beginning to discover the faults within her and the clan and what he has been taught isn't right, especially their lack of empathy to other life forms. He becomes rebellious and defiant against Malassa and her orders of wiping out all of Saurotopia to dominate the planet, rallying other dragons that follow him to stop the alpha female dragon and her plans from going through. Upon transformed by Malassa as punishment for his treason, the Dreamslayer is turned from the once humble, honorable and respected dragon into a powerful spiritual monstrosity that is menacing, cold and heartless as equal as Malassa, who possessed, seduced and corrupted him to be her vessel and serve her to complete her plans of annihilating all life on Saurotopia. Used by his new master as her puppet, the Dreamslayer originates her manipulative traits to tempt victims to pledge allegiance, to give in to their emotional pain and even making use of them to handle situations for him when he is unable to do so. He has grown a liking to Vigilance, despite attempting to convert him to rule with the Undead just to follow Malassa's orders and their countless battles against each other in the Outbreak Series, in which he mutually respects as a worthy opponent that he can be bested. Although the Dreamslayer appears and is forced to become loyal to Malassa out of peer pressure and fear that she would deliver eternal suffering to him, the Dreamslayer has all along being trying to revolt against his master and puppeteer, to break free from his 'imprisonment' from Malassa. Unnoticed by her, the Dreamslayer shows regret and remorse over the actions he has committed under Malassa's will, including murdering Sally and other innocent lives. Weapons and Abilities When he is a Dragos in the prehistoric age of Saurotopia, the Dreamslayer possesses the brow horns, sharp talons and flight like his fellow kin. As he has not matured into an adult, his throat glands are undeveloped, rendering him yet unable to breathe fire like the others. Despite this, his juvenile age and smaller size grants him enhanced speed and stamina that allows him to emerge victorious in any conflicts he comes across. After he is converted by Malassa's dark magic, his dragon scales are evolved to a unique dark thick leathery skin, which is impossible to be penetrated by most weapons ranged and melee alike and have the power to regenerate, making the Dreamslayer seemingly invincible and indestructible in battles. However, it is soon discovered that Kiyomebuki, a weapon power beyond the existing dimension, such as the Power Gems and Midnight Flower's weapons, could pierce through the impenetrable hide and hence harm the Dreamslayer. This does not stop the Dreamslayer from regenerating, even if he is also impaled in the head with a Kiyomebuki for example. The Dreamslayer's heart is turned 'shadow-pure' like Malassa and her family, in which it becomes the only organ of his body to be resistant to all weapons, even Kiyomebuki, and still enables him to heal. The only weapon capable of stabbing 'shadow-pure' hearts is the Green Power Gem of Death, with the combined forces of its strong corrosive nature and any weapon that the crystal can be infused with to create a powerful impact strong enough to destroy the heart. The Dreamslayer's primary weapons are a pair of elongated appendages, which are retractable from his forearms. Strong and equipped with a sharp end, the tentacles act as whips that can either slash with powerful blows or constrict opponents to restrain them. Like the Dreamslayer's black hide, they are able to regenerate when removed. The weapons, combined with the Dreamslayer's enhanced strength and speed, makes him a skilled and formidable opponent to be dealt with. Malassa's dark magic has granted him a secondary weapon: his clawed hands are able to form 'balls' of this energy originated from his master and throw them like projectiles at his opponents, sending them flying from a distance with devastating force but fortunately does not leave infection marks, unless targeted at an exposed wound. Apart of these features, the Dreamslayer also have supernatural abilities granted by Malassa's dark magic, which includes telepathy, teleportation, thoughtography and shape-shifting that enables him to survive in combat as well as torturing victims both physically and mentally to break their emotional spirits. Using his blood, he can also reanimate dead life forms. In his final days in Nefarious, the Dreamslayer's throat glands are able to produce flames, hinting that he has reached maturity. He uses this newfound fire-breathing ability as a final act of revolution against his former master and family that temporarily incapacitates them before he is converted back and met his demise. Pre-Outbreak Millions of years ago when the unnamed dragon, who will later become the feared Dreamslayer, is born, both dragons and dinosaurs are gaining sentience and sapience, in which the witchcraft-wielding Malassa, her mate Urgash and their child Caliban, along with their like-minded dragon kin believe they are the ultimate race destined to rule Saurotopia, and they despised the other creatures predator and prey alike that co-existed with them as nothing but primitive inferiors fighting against each other that causes waste on the ancient lands they stalk and invading their territory. While the alpha female dragon concludes that their contemporary creatures do not deserve to live and must be eradicated to ensure their survival and existence, the Dreamslayer witness the said inferiors to have children like the dragons, one of the reasons why the certain creature is attacking the other to protect not only its territory but its family. Dragons that follow him also discover this knowledge and begin to question their matriarch's true intentions, having not taught about family but raised to kill. When Malassa's mate Urgash kills a family of Tyrannosaurus who are now capable of primitive speech, explaining they do not mean harm to the dragons, including two offspring, the Dreamslayer had enough, rebelling along with his followers against his former kin. A great battle between the two opposing forces over the survival of Saurotopia's creatures, resulting in heavy casualties of both sides and their extinction of their race. At the climax of the war, only the Dreamslayer and Malassa remain. With his swift movement and abilities, the Dreamslayer manages to overwhelm and defeat his former leader, but is cursed by her using her dark magic to transform him into a dark shadowy monster with a 'shadow-pure' heart that enables his immortality and preserve her consciousness and life resurrection within him before dying. Weakened from his fight and the curse implanted on him, the Dreamslayer stumbles around the war-torn lands, and inadvertently turns a Quetzalcoatlus, mortally wounded in the dragons' battle, into an Undead to test his new powers. For the next many thousand of years, the Dreamslayer remains buried in a tomb of mud and dirt until the year 1948 when at that time Saurotopia's dinosaurs have gained sapience and . Awakening from his preserved slumber and already controlled by Malassa's consciousness, he is made to believe the world has lost its way, succumbing to her brainwashing and adopting the new identity as the feared Dreamslayer. Creating a small band of Undead by his side, the Dreamslayer resides in the Pure District and attacks the neighboring districts, including the Raja District. It is then the fateful year during a major attack on this district when he is ordered by Malassa to kill hostages, among them is Vigilance's cousin Sally who is there to promote her law business. The Dreamslayer could not bring himself to murder the innocent female Sinornithosaurus and seeing through her as a generation of prophesied family of raptor dinosaurs destined to stop Malassa, it helped him regain a few memories of his past. Ultimately, Malassa's insistence and eternal suffering to the Dreamslayer forces him to deliver the kill. He is soon interested in the youngest of the aforementioned raptor family, Vigilance, who is most affected of his cousin's death, and is tasked by Malassa to convert him to their side as part of her plan to dominate Saurotopia once more. Outbreak Series Outbreak soon... Possession soon... Quarry soon... Resurgence soon... Sabotage soon... Terrorize soon... Utopia soon... Vengeance soon... Civilian Series Nefarious soon... Killed Victims See Malassa * Sally Gatherer * Mike Brces * Numerous counts of Saurotopia civilians Trivia * The Dreamslayer's design is inspired from the vengeful ghost Samara Morgan (The Ring, The Ring II and Rings), and the Jabberwocky (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland). * The Dreamslayer's size has been much of a controversy. As the original Dragos size and wingspan reaches a maximum of 50 feet (15 meters), the Dreamslayer's smaller size suggests he has not reached maturity. This may have explained why the Dreamslayer is able to deliver swift-moving strikes at Vigilance during their fight scenes. ** Ironically, the young dragon prince Caliban also possess the enhanced speed and strength as the Dreamslayer as he is not fully grown, but it is way over-exaggerated to the point that Caliban can send opponents flying or break their bones. * The Dreamslayer's personalities and abilities are inspirations from and references to many of the villains from television and film. These include: ** Darth Vader (Star Wars the Original Trilogy, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) ** Count Dooku (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) ** Megatron (Transformers: Prime) ** The Governor / Phillip Blake (The Walking Dead) ** Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) ** Aku (Samurai Jack) ** The Joker (The Dark Knight Trilogy) * Survivors try their best to hold their tongues speaking of the Dreamslayer as they are afraid that he would be summoned upon calling his name. This is similar and pays homage to Lord Voldemort of J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter franchise, whereby wizards and witches dare not speak of his name. Category:Antagonists Category:Dragons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dark Dino Forces